


Smut One-shots

by Alex_Rose_Macabre



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rose_Macabre/pseuds/Alex_Rose_Macabre
Relationships: janus Drake/Alex Macabre(oc





	1. Janus x Alex smut

Jumping right into it because I’m tired… Also sorry for any grammar errors, I'm running on 2 hours of sleep and have been up for so fucking long now I'm too horny and tired to think

Alex brings Janus a box of sexy outfits the demon has. Lots of lingerie and revealing clothing. As well as some fun accessories, collars, cuffs, leashes, ect ect. He had all sorts of things. Skirts with many lengths, crop tops and long virgin killer sweaters, tall boots that go up to his thighs. The king of Lust had everything.

Janus sorted through the clothes excitedly. He fished out a sexy schoolgirl uniform. The short skirt had a pink and black plaid pattern, with a tight white button up to go with it. A black tie and black and pink thigh high socks. The snake thought Alex would look oh so sexy in it. He picks a pair of yellow underwear to go under the skirt. Thankfully, Alex had plenty of pairs, so it wouldn’t be a problem if Janus possibly rips them.

The demon heads to the bathroom to change, wanting it to be a surprise for his boyfriend. He hid a surprise under the panties for Janus to find. The short skirt barely covers his ass has he bends over to put the socks on.

He exits the bathroom excitedly, eager to see Janus’ reaction to his choice. Janus smiles happily as his demon boyf returns, the outfit making Janus oh so horny. Alex gives him a little spin, the skirt swirling and revealing the panties underneath. He bends over in front of Janus, showing just how short the skirt is.

Janus smirks. “Such a ssssssexy little thing~” His voice has a slight hiss to it as he speaks. Alex wiggles his ass a little. The panties looked tight for his cock, but he clearly didn’t mind. Janus spanks his ass playfully, making Alex let out a quiet moan. “Such a naughty student~ Looks like you could use an extra lesson~” He presses against Alex’s ass, a large bulge in his pants. Alex blushes brightly and wiggles his ass against Janus.

The snake picks him up, making Alex blush more, and carries him to their balcony. He pulls down Alex’s panties, watching lustfully as the demon’s hard cock springs free from the tight panties. He became even more excited when he saw the vibrator around his demon’s cute cock. The dom wastes no time to turn it on to the highest intensity.

Alex moans loudly at the sudden stimulation. He clings to Janus tightly, nails digging into Janus’ shoulders. Janus smirks. “So adorable~” He whispers seductively in Alex’s ear, sending a shiver down the demon’s spine. The snake carefully sets him down, letting him lean against the balcony railing.

Alex manages to calm his moaning enough to speak a bit. He rubs the obvious bulge in Janus’ pants. “ **What would you like me to do, sir~?** ”

“Just look out at the beautiful view~” Janus smirks. Alex nods, and turns to look at the view. He didn’t care at all of anyone saw him, exposed to everyone. It fueled his humiliation kink. The thought that someone could catch him like this. Almost helpless as his cock is tortured by the vibrator.

Janus frees his cocks and thrusts into Alex’s ass, making Alex moan loudly. If no one heard him before, they definitely did now. The snake holds him close, stroking his cock lightly as he lets Alex adjust.

Alex pants softly. “ **I-I’m liking this lesson so far, sir** ~”

Janus smirks. “Good~ Now be a good student for me while I stuff your cute ass~”

“ **Y-yes, sir** ~” Alex braced a little before Janus starts pounding into him. He fucks Alex roughly against the railing, Alex moaning loudly as his cocks, ramming into him. Janus move a bit with each thrust, trying to find the perfect angle. It didn’t take long before he found Alex’s sweet spot, Alex doing nothing to hide it. He continued at that angle, slamming against his prostate over and over.

It doesn’t take long before Alex cums, moaning loudly, and Janus not slowing down at all. He fucks Alex mercilessly, overstimulating the demon. His eyes fill his tears from overstimulation.

Janus doesn’t stop at all, not even when he cums, continuing to ram his cocks into Alex as he fills his demon’s gut with hot addictive cum.

Alex moans louder as he’s filled with cum. Janus finally slows down before he pulls out.

“D-done with me already, sir~?” Alex pants softly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Not even close~” Janus smirks as he flips Alex onto his back. He props Alex on the railing, holding him carefully do he won’t fall. He thrusts his cocks into Alex’s pussy, pushing his feet past his head, fucking him in the mating press. The position makes his cocks go even deeper in the demon. His cocks pound into Alex’s pussy, stretching him wide and hitting his womb with every thrust.

Alex moans loudly, holding his legs in place and digging his nails into his skin. He trusts Janus with his life, and knows Janus wouldn’t ever let him fall.

Like before, it wasn’t long before the demon cums. His cum paints his stomach, making Janus smirk. The snake thrust deep into him and floods his womb with cum.

Janus rubs his belly lightly. “You’re so hot stuffed with my cum~ Did you learn your lesson, my dear~?”

“ **Y-yes~** ” Alex pants softly.

“Yeeeeesssss~?”

“ **Y-yes, sir** ~”

“Good boy~” Janus pets his hair lightly. He turns the vibrator off and carefully removes it from Alex’s cock. “Can you clean me off, pet~?”

Alex nods and Janus carefully sets him down, Alex immediately dropping to his knees in front of Janus. The demon takes the lower cock in his mouth, letter the other rest on his face. He sucks on the tip lightly, enjoying Janus’ moans. He goes painfully slow, wanting to irritate Janus a bit.

It works and Janus eventually forces both cocks down Alex’s throat, making the demon gag, his mouth stretched tight around the hemipenis. Janus grips his hair tightly and fucks Alex’s throat, making the demon gag more with each thrust. Alex’s eyes once again filled with tears as he let the snake use his mouth as his personal sex toy. Janus soon thrusts all the way down his throat and cums heavily, Alex having no choice but to swallow.

“Good boy~” Janus smirks. Alex’s cock was painfully hard, and Janus notices rather quickly. “Awww~ Is my poor little pet still horny~? He pets Alex’s hair light and pulls his cocks out. He presses his foot down on Alex’s cock, the demon letting out quiet moan.

The snake grinds his cock into the floor, basking in the sound of Alex’s moans. He grinds his cock harder. “You like master crushing your useless little cock~?”

“F-fuck yes, master~”

Janus grinds his cock into the floor harder. Alex moans loudly and soon cums. The dom changes his position, having the demon lay flat on his belly, his legs spread wide, and cock and balls sticking out under him. He gropes Alex’s balls, making him moan.

“Imagine being watched by the entire town while master grinds your useless little cock to dust in the pavement~”

That alone made Alex moan from the thought. Everyone seeing him on his knees and his cock is tortured by his master, made to look like a little slut and humiliated in front of everyone. It sounded like heaven. “ **Th-that sounds amazing, master** ~”

“Good~” Janus stomped on his cock and balls, forcing a loud moan from Alex. He continues to grind the demon’s cock against the floor, occasionally stomping down on him just to get a bigger reaction. Once he decided it was enough, he knelt down a bit, adding even more pressure to Alex’s poor sensitive cock. The snake pulls a decent size plug from his pocket and shoves it in Alex’s ass, making him cum instantly.

Janus grips his hair tightly and yank his head back, forcing him to look u at Janus. “Such a good little slut~” Alex looks at him with tear-filled eyes, his mind completely broken from the stimulation. Janus lifts his foot, and carefully picks up Alex. “I think you deserve a nice bath and some cuddles. How does that sound?”

Alex could only nod as he weakly clung to Janus. Janus kisses him sweetly and carries him inside to their private bathroom. He’ll definitely make Alex wear this outfit more often~


	2. King Pride x Alastair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastair (My Character) and King Pride/Royce (Dove's character) fuck. Yes, Royce is Alastair's father. No, it's not pedophilia. Alastair is in his 20's.

ROYASTAIR

Shut up

Pure smut

Royce had been told by a loyal servant how bad his pet had been while he was working. Of course, he expected this by now. Alastair never could stay out of trouble for long. On his ride home he thought of all the things he’d do to Alastair for being such a bad boy. Ways he’d torture Alastair and make him squirm. Just thinking about it had made his cock hard in his pants.

Alastair wasn’t aware that Royce knew what he did. So he was completely oblivious to his master’s plans. Royce quickly returned home and found Alastair immediately. That didn’t stop Alastair from “hiding” though. He seemed rather childish when it came to having fun with his dad.

“Hmmmm~ I wonder where my cute little fox may be~?”

Alastair giggles, and quickly covers his mouth, not wanting to give away his “hiding spot”.

“Come out little fox~ I promise I won’t bite~”

Alastair bites his hand, trying to keep himself quiet. The longer he stays hidden, the more irritated Royce will get, and less patient and merciful he’ll be.

“Come out now, and I’ll be gentle~ **_Last warning~”_** Royce’s voice echoes a bit. That was his scary King pride voice. Well, scary to anyone but Alastair.

Alastair doesn’t move.

“Alastaaaiiiirrr~ My sweet fox~ Please~? For **_daddy~_**?”

Alastair doesn’t move.

“Last shot, foxy~ **_Come out here and let daddy punish you~ I’ll make it fast_** ~”

Alastair doesn’t move.

Royce sighs. “ ** _I’m tired of this Alastair~! Get the fuck out here~!_** "

Alastair’s heart jumps. He takes a deep breath before slowly coming out of hiding. “Will daddy still go easy on me~?”

“No~!”

“Fu-~!“ Alastair can’t finish before Royce grabs him.

Royce ties him up and suspends the younger from the ceiling. Alastair’s legs and wrists cuffed up in the air, exposing his ass and balls to Royce.

The older frees his large cock, Alastair’s looks tiny compared to his father’s. His cock twitches excitedly. Royce smirks. “You want it, baby boy~?”

Alastair bites his lip and nods.

“Beg~”

“F-fuck, daddy~ I need your massive cock so badly~ Please please please, fuck me so hard~”

Royce smirks. “ **No~** ”

Alastair pouts cutely. “But whyyyy~? I promise to be good~”

“You were a bad boy~ I need to punish you before you get any reward.” He strokes his massive cock, obviously hinting at what Alastair’s reward is. “Plus, I just really want to make you squirm~”

Alastair whimpers softly, imagining everything Royce could do to him. Especially in the position Alastair was in. His long white hair hangs down, almost touching the floor when he put his head back. The position made it hard to keep his head anywhere comfortably without it sort of straining his neck.

Royce walks around to the front of Alastair, where his head was, and rests his cock on Alastair’s face. The boy opens him mouth, eagerly awaiting his father’s cock. Royce is smart, he knows Alastair wouldn’t hold that position as long as Royce had planned. So, his solution?

He slapped his cock on Alastair’s face a few times. “Not yet, baby boy~” He goes to their chest of toys and grabs a hook with a ball at the end. There was a loop on the other and he strings some rope through it. Royce smirks as he pushes the ball end into Alastair’s ass, making his pet moan. He ties the rope to Alastair’s hair, and makes it tight, so Alastair is forced to hold his head back. The position wasn’t as uncomfortable as it had been, now that something was putting him in that position, not gravity itself.

Royce walks back over to Alastair, and rubs the tip of his cock against Alastair’s lips. Alastair opens quickly, letting Royce thrust deep into his throat. Alastair gags, Royce quickly hitting the back of his throat. Royce smirks and starts fucking his cute mouth roughly.

“You like that baby~? Daddy’s huge cock ramming into your throat~?”

Alastair could only nod as Royce uses his mouth.

“I bet you love being underneath me like this~ Completely powerless~ At my mercy~ You’re just so cute like this~ And your mouth stretched around my cock is so adorable~” Royce teases him.

Alastair can’t say anything against Royce’s claims. Soon Royce cums, filling with mouth with hot addictive cum. He pulls out, painting Alastair in his cum. Alastair keeps his mouth open while Royce cums over him. Once the cum stops, a new liquid hits Alastair. Royce smirks as he pisses on his pet. He had been saving it all day just for this moment.

The boy closes his eyes tightly, yet he left his mouth open. The piss drips down his body, Royce smirking as he covers Alastair in his scent. The stream slows to a stop, and Alastair opens his eyes.

“You look so hot in my piss and cum~” Royce leans down and kisses Alastair sweetly. “Now~ For the real punishment~” He stands straight and walks over to their chest. He pulls out a leather paddle that Alastair made himself. It has adorable orange detailing on the handle, and a fox design stitched neatly into the leather, dead center of the paddle. Royce admires the designs, his son was so talented, that was one of the things that had Royce falling for him. As taboo as everyone saw it. You can’t stop love.

Royce walks over to Alastair, this time to his ass. His cock looks painfully hard, just needing to be touched so badly. He lightly taps the paddle of Alastair’s ass.

“Ready baby boy~?”

Alastair nods.

“You know what to say, right~?”

Alastair nods again.

“Good~” Royce winds back and lands the first strike on Alastair’s ass. Alastair moans loudly as the paddle hits his ass. Royce waits for Alastair to speak.

“Th-thank you, daddy~” Alastair pants softly.

Royce hits Alastair’s ass with the paddle 25 times, Alastair saying thank you to his daddy after each one. The boy’s ass was bright red by the end. His skin stings and is hot to the touch.

His father gropes his ass lightly. “You were so good for me, baby~ Just one more punishment before your reward~”

Royce gets a crop from the chest and runs the leather tongue across Alastair’s ass. He lightly trances it across Alastair’s balls, then lightly taps in on his balls. Alastair braces before Royce brings the crop down on him, hitting his balls with a hard strike. Alastair moans loudly, practically screaming as the sharp pain spreads through his body, quickly turning to pleasure.

The dom continued hard strikes to Alastair’s balls, cock, and ass with the crop. 30 hits in total. Royce didn’t bother making his baby thank him, he already knew Alastair appreciated it, and was aware after a few strikes he’d be too broken to speak.

He was right. Alastair’s mind was completely broken by the end, the pain and pleasure being too much for the poor boy. But he loved it so much. Royce sets the crop back in the chest and once again pays attention to Alastair’s more sensitive areas. He rubs Alastair’s balls lightly, gently caressing the sensitive flesh. Alastair let out a quiet moan.

“Are you ready for your reward, baby boy~?”

Alastair can only mumble.

“What was that foxy~?”

“Y-y-es, daddy…~” Alastair manages to mumble out quietly. Royce smiles softly and kisses him sweetly and he removes the ass hook. He unties Alastair’s hair, so it isn’t just pulling his hair down.

Royce lines up and thrusts into his ass, Alastair letting out a very loud moan. The king grips his hips tightly and thrusts in and out of him, going as hard as he possibly can. Alastair’s eyes roll back as he sticks his tongue out, instantly a moaning mess as his king fucks him.

The king fucks him for an hour before thrusting deep into his ass and releasing gallons of cum into his pet. Alastair moans loudly and cums for the second time in that hour. Royce smiles and pulls out carefully. He shoves three fingers in Alastair while he grabs a butt plug. He wasn’t going to let anything leak out after all. Royce kisses him sweetly as he slides the plug into his pet.

“You were so good for daddy~ I love you so much baby boy~” Royce releases Alastair from the suspension as he talks soothingly. It always kept Alastair calm and he knew Ally could get a little… we’ll say manic, after so much excitement.

Royce holds him close, continuing to talk in that sexy soothing voice as he carries Alastair to their bed. He carefully lays Ally down and lays next to him, Alastair immediately snuggling as close as possible to his father. Royce kisses his forehead lightly as he drifts off to sleep.

Don’t worry. Alastair definitely didn’t learn his lesson, and there will be lots more punishments in the future.

**Sorry for grammar errors I don't proof read.**


End file.
